1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cup with twinkling light effects, particularly one in which arched convex strips on an inner cup and diamond facet of concave and convex cones at the base work to allow the cup not only to light up but to create twinkling rays of light with dazzling variation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cup generally refers to a vessel which may be filled with beverages for ease of drinking. There is currently a type of cup on the market that can light up; generally consisting of a single layer, such a cup cannot have patterns added to its textured surface. A lighting unit fit within the cup is activated when the user drinks the beverage in order to create a halo of light. However, as this illuminated cup only has a lighting unit in its base, it merely lights up, and cannot provide twinkling light. Typical double-walled cups do not light up, and the inner cup is typically comprised of a smooth cup body, which cannot produce a twinkling effect on light.